who could ever love a freak like me
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: When Alice had been taken in by the Firefly family she had gotten close to them all, all except Otis. His gruff, angry demeanor and the huge wall he had built around himself makes it pretty much impossible for anyone to get close. But can Alice break down the wall and see the Otis noone else sees.
1. chapter one

Otis pushed his long, straught white hair back and scowled at Alice as she stood there doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing mama, it's not fucking funny" Otis growled. Alice tried to control her laughing and raised her head but the sight of a lobster red Otis caused her to start up again.

"I'm sorrry Otis...I...I can't help it hahaha" She said trying to catch her breath inbetween giggles.

"Mama I'm serious, fucking stop" Otis said his temper rising, Alice instantly pulled herself together. She didn't think for one moment that Otis would hurt her, he had an unbreakable desire to protect his family and no matter how much he and Alice disagreed he saw her as family, but he was unpredictable and scary when he was angry.

"I'm sorry Otis you just look so damn hallarious" She giggled, but coughed and straightened her face as his forehead creased into a frown.

Alice's eyes scanned him and tried not to start her laughing again. Otis's knees were sunburnt because of the holes in each jean leg and all his arms and chest that wasn't covered by vest was also an angry red.

"I'd have thought being albino you'd be aware of proper sun protection" She said deadpanned.

"Fuck you" Otis hissed back, giving her the middle finger "First you destroy my sideburns, now this"

"How was that any of my fault?" Alice laughed at the stupidity of him blaming her. "Those red eyes stop you from being able to read aswell as looking creepy?" That wasn't entially true, she thought his unique coloured eyes were beautiful, but he was being an arsehole so she could be an arsehole back. Otis glared at her and stormed past her, she knew she had hurt his feelings, she tried to tell herself that she didnt care, that she had tried too many times to be nice to him but he had always dismissed it.

Alice sat nursing a drink on the kitchen table that Eve had made her as she prepared lunch. Everyone else in the Firefly household she had got close to, there were like the loving family she had never had, all except Otis. The picture of Otis with no sideburns (previously burnt off by him mistaking her hair removal cream for shampoo) and his skin burnt like a crispy peice of bacon popped into her head again and she had to control a giggle from escaping. But the image of Otis's expression on his face before he stormed out followed, she could have sworn she had seen hurt in those ruby coloured eyes and it made her gut churn.

Eve had told her he had come from an abused family nothing else, no other details. Alice knew he didn't need anymore hurt in his life, he had experienced enough and now she had just added to it.

"I just need to take Otis his dinner" Eve said picking up the plate.

"I'll do it" Alice said jumping to her feet, realising that she really did need to apologise to Otis.

"Thank you darlin' that's so helpful" Alice took the plate and went up the stairs to Otis's room.

Alice knocked on his bedroom door.

"Working" An angry voice snapped.

"Otis I've brought you your food" She yelled through the door.

"Not hungry I'm busy" He yelled back, Alice sighed with frustration and opened the door. Otis was sat in his leather spinning chair working on his art.

"What part of I'm fucking working don't you understand!" Otis growled spinning round in his chair to face her as he heard a sound at the door. Alice didn't realise she had made a noice 'he must have senses like a bat' She thought to herself.

"No matter how busy you are you need to find time to eat" Alice said softly.

"What do you care?" Otis growled spinning his chair back round quickly, causing his sunburnt knee to graze the wooden table leg, his winced and cursed in pain.

Slowly and causiously she walked up to his art desk and placed the food in front of him.

"I do care Otis but you've been shrugging me off for weeks" She could see him wince as his sunburnt arms rubbed against the art desk as he drew.

"That looks pretty sore Otis, I've got some lotion that'll help?" Alice offered kindly.

"I've been sunburnt before dammit, I've suffered worse" Otis grumbled.

"You don't need to suffer Otis just because you've had worse, how about I get it for you?" She took his silence as his way of agreeing and she went to fetch the bottle.

Otis held up his long white hair out of the way of the back of his neck. He hissed at both the stinging of the sunburn and the freezing sensation of the lotion, he flinched as she touched him.

"Sorry if I hurt you" She apologised.

"S'alright, ain't nothin' but nothin'" He grumbled, he'd let her think she had hurt him he wouldn't let her know the real reason he flinched.

It hurt to begin with but the lotion instantly cooled and soothed his burning skin, soon it started to feel good as she rubbed it into his neck and top of his back. He gave a deep growl in his throat causing Alice to smile, he had been unaware he had made the sound. He loved the feeling of her delicate fingers gently massage him careful not to hurt him. That in itself was a bizzar scenario for him, having hands touch him without deliberatly hurting him. It made him wonder whether he could actually let her get close to him.

Otis's relaxed closed eyes instantly snapped open as he felt things awaken and grown inbetween his legs. Otis suddenly lept to his feet and walked out carefully hiding his erection before she noticed it, leaving Alice puzzled and confused. With a sigh she went back to her room, leaving the lotion on his desk for him to use on himself when he returned. Alice really hoped that he would let her know what was going on inside that head of his.


	2. chapter two

Otis stood in the bathroom, leaning on the sink his fists clutching the rim as he frowned at himself in the bathroom mirror. How could he have been so stupid? He was furious at himself, the first girl to be nice to him and touch him without hurting him and he was contemplating breaking his wall down for her. How stupid could he be? Hadn't he learnt anything from his abusive upbringing.

He had had to get out of there fast before he did anything stupid, the feeling of her delicate fingers rubbing his neck had been something he had never felt before and it had aroused him. He knew he could never let her get close to him, yes she had been kind to him now but his childhood had taught him that nice people quickly changed. The only time people were nice to him was either to lull him into a false sense of security to make it easier to hurt him or because they wanted something in return.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and in walked Alice.

"Oh..I...I'm sorry, the door wasn't locked" She said quickly, thinking Otis would get mad.

"S'alright" He said.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it" Alice apologised.

"S'alright, you were right" Otis mumbled.

"What! Otis no" She gasped closing the bathroom door and taking a few steps closer to him. "Your eyes are unique and beautiful" Otis blushed unsure of how to react to a very rare compliment. "You're a very handsome man Otis" Alice smiled raising a hand to touch his flushed cheek, Otis quickly closed his eyes and flinched. He inhaled quickly as her hand gently touched his cheek, expecting to be struck.

Otis opened his eyes and gave her a puzzled look wondering why this hand hadn't hit him.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't realise" Alice apologised.

"Didn't realise what?" He frowned.

"That... that you still struggle with your past" She replied.

" _You don't know shit!"_ He growled pulling his face away and storming past her.

'Way to put your foot in it again Alice' She thought to herself sighing as the door slammed behind him.

Otis couldn't help but think about Alice as he got into bed, he swore he could still feel her soft hand touching his scruff covered cheek, finally his sideburns were starting to grow back. She had looked at him with such truth when she had said his eyes were beautiful, he just wished he could believe her. It was so strange having someone be nice and compliment him. Otis winced at the stinging pain of his sunburn as he laid down to sleep.

 _Otis awoke screaming from a nightmare, he looked up in suprise as the door clicked open. Alice swaggered into his bedroom, swinging her hips._

 _"Awwww poor Otis, maybe I can try and help you forget your bad dreams" She purred seductivly slowly lifting her top over her head as she walked towards him._

 _Otis groaned in appreciation as her long hair cascaded down over her large, plump breasts._

 _He closed his eyes and his head fell back into the pillow as she took out his throbbing, hard cock and lowered herself onto him. Otis gasped at the sensation, for once in his life feeling comfortable with someone else having control. He grabbed hold of her hips and moved her in the ideal rythmn, Otis tightened his grip and let out a moan as he came then woke up with a start._

Otis looked under his Orange sheets and saw his large, throbbing cock twitching so close to orgasm. He frowned at himself angry that he'd had such a dream about her. He knew that that dream would never happen, he was too skittish to let someone else have control over him, he always had to have control.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he stood over the toilet and pumped his erection. He barely had to touch it before he threw his head back and groaned as his cock spilled its contence.

He knew he had to get her out of his mind, she was driving him mad with need, he possibly even needed avoid her for a while to provent anything like his dream happening for real. He couldn't lie she definatly was attractive and the idea of having sex with her did sound tempting but he couldn't risk being hurt again, too many bad things had happened to him when he had trusted people and let them get close.

He couldn't let her get close and find out who he really was and how damaged he was. Otis knew if she found out she would just laugh at him and would never give him the time of day again. Otis knew he'd have to get himself another victim soon, hopefully that would take his mind off her.

The next day Otis left before sunrise and came back before any of the Firefly family had got up. He didn't leave his room for the entire day. Blood curdling screams filled the house that day which was only answered by Otis's evil laugh and some moans. Alice had no idea what was happening in that room but she could guess.

Alice knew what the Firefly Family was when they had taken her in after murdering her abusive father. But what Otis was doing bothered her, Alice almost found it impossible to believe he was capable of the evil acts the family had described to her. She didn't like thinking about it, she knew Otis did evil things but she doubted that he was an evil person when you got to know him, non of the other family members were.

Otis spun round in his chair angrily to face the sobbing screaming woman.

"Shut your damn mouth I'm trying to work here!" Otis growled.

"Please...please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want...I won't say anything" She begged.

"Why would I want anything except your blood when theres a hot peice of ass outside that door?" Otis paused for a moment, had he really just said that? The idea was to get a victim to take his mind off her, but instead he was getting bored. Otis was compairing his victim to Alice, and finding himself more interesred with the possibility of Alice than doing whatever he wanted to his tied up victim.

Otis untied her and threw her on the bed, the woman begged for her life. He unshethed himself and roughly entered her from behind causing her to scream. He thrust violently in an attempt to get as much enjoyment as he could but got bored and quickly dispatched her. What the hell was she doing to him?


	3. Chapter three

The victim had brought little comfort to his troubled mind. Since she had shown him such tenderness he was having trouble being content with just victims. He wanted something more, he wanted affection, but he didn't want to risk getting hurt again. Everyone he had gotten close to in his life had hurt him, either physically or emotionally.

Alice was woken in the middle of the night by an ear piercing, she sat bolt up right in bed at the shock of the noice, wondering what on earth it was. She was used to hearing screams coming from Otis's room, but this was no victims scream.

Slowly she went into Otis's room to check on him, quietly opening the door she saw Otis sat bolt up right breathing heavily. His dingy white vest and Otis's face was damp with sweat.

"Otis, you alrigtht?" Alice asked concerned.

"Alice what the fuck get out"!" He growled.

"Otis I..."

"I said get out!" Otis shouted.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Alice huffed.

"What do you care?" Otis snarled at her, Alice sighed and walked into his bedroom sitting on his bed. It was a daring move, she didn't think Otis would ever hurt her but she wasn't sure he was very unpredictable when angry.

"Otis of course I care, what happened, was it a nightmare?" She asked, she could see him shaking still from fright.

"Ain't nothin' but nothin" He muttered, shrugging it off.

"Your hands are still shaking Otis, talk to me" Alice said softly, taking one shaking hand into both of hers. Hopefully to provide some form of comfort.

"I...I just get dreams about them sometimes is all" Otis said shrugging.

"Your parents?" Alice asked and Otis replied with a nod.

"Oh Otis" She soothed brushing a strand of damp hair out of his face.

"I didn't want you finding out, I know you're gonna think I'm weak and fucked up now"

"What! Otis no, you're strong" Alice gasped reaching to touch his face causing him to flinch "I don't know what you suffered but you survived hell" She said gently stroking his cheek. "I'd never hurt you like your parents Otis, I just want to be lucky enough to be the one to get close to you" Otis's cheeks flushed red, noone but the Firefly family had taken the effort to gain his trust without an alterier motive.

Alice stood up and went to leave, but a strong hand grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Alice... I, stay" He managed to stutter.

"Are you sure?" Otis quickly nodded before he changed his mind.

"Ok Otis if you're sure" Otis pulled back the orange sheets to make room for her. She laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Despite Otis's horrific crimes he still really wanted to feel loved ever since he was little. But he was scared, once his parents had realised he wanted their love they used it against him, so he was still afraid to let someone close to him. But he wanted to treat Alice how he wanted to be treated.

Otis awoke to find Alice curled up to him fast asleep, she looked so happy and comfortable there. Otis cursed himself under his breath, what had he done! He never let women spend the night in his bed. True he had had his fair share of women, willingly or not but he had never taken them to his room to have sex let alone let them spend the night sleeping next to him. Otis began to panic, this was a big mistake he shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have allowed himself to get too close to her. Pretty soon she would use him or hurt him just like everyone else who he had allowed in. No! he had to undo this, he had to built the wall back up he wasn't going to allow her to get close enough to hurt him, no matter how tempting the affection from her seemed.

Slowly he slipped out of her grip, damn this girl was like an octopus all arms and grabby. But she didn't wake up to his movement. He had to put some boundaries between them, he needed to go out and clear his head. Otis stormed into the workshop and slammed the wooden door behind him. He gave out a loud roar and punched the bonnet of the car they were doing up with his fist.  
"Hay don't take it out on the car man" A deep voice mumbled from underneath the car. Otis jumped and swore at the unsuspected voice.  
"God Dammit Rufus I didn't know you were here" Otis said startled.  
"What's rubbed you up the wrong way to damage my new paintwork?" Rufus asked sliding out from underneath the car.  
"Nothin' I'm fine" Otis snapped, grabbing a metal bucket, tipping it upside down and sitting on it.  
"You're a terrible liar you know?" Rufus chuckled, wiping his hands on a rag.

Otis gave a heavy sigh as he knew he'd been found out, he was a fantastic liar to everyone else. It's what made him so good at what he did, but he was terrible at lying to his family they knew him too well and could tell when he was lying. There was no point trying to pretend everything was alright.  
"It's Alice..." Otis began.  
"What about her... you finally drove her mad putting up with your shit?" Rufus joked causing Otis to glare at him and give him daggers.  
"No!... She, she stayed the night last night" He managed to say.  
"Well of course she did, she lives there" Rufus laughed.  
"No you asshole! you know what I mean" Otis snapped "In my bed" He whispered.  
"Nooo, you're kidding, you're always at each others throats"  
"Thanks...that doesn't help at all" Otis sighed rubbing his face with his hands.  
"Well what of it?" Rufus frowned, unsure where he was going with all this.  
"She...she's getting close to me I can feel it and I, I seem to be letting her" Otis explained sounding nervous.

Rufus knew 'some' of what Otis had gone through before he joined the Firefly family, but not all of it. Otis had kept some to himself, hadn't dared open up to anyone fully for fear of someone using it against him. Rufus looked down at his older brother and smiled sympathetically, it seemed strange to always have to act like the older brother with Otis. It was always Rufus that had to give advise and listen to Otis's problems, calm him down and make him feel better. Although they could very often be as childish as each other and that's when accidents happened.  
"Otis, surely you're smart enough to see that she's not like your parents, she cares about you, no matter how much you bicker"  
"Yeah but what if?" Otis sighed, Rufus walked up to him grabbed another bucket and sat beside him and put his arm round Otis's neck.  
"There is no 'what if' with Alice, no way on earth would she hurt you on purpose"  
"You think?  
"I bet my life on it man" Rufus smiled, he noticed a touch of relief on his face. "Come on lets get this heap of junk fixed, YOU can sort that dent out you made" Rufus laughed.  
"Hay RJ it could've been worse, it could have been your face" Otis chuckled.  
"Hahaha, in your dreams little man, in your dreams" Rufus laughed smacking Otis on the back and standing up to get to work.


	4. Chapter four

Alice groaned and stretched as she awoke; she frowned as she stretched her legs and found the other side of the bed cold and empty. She hadn't expected him to be there when she woke up, she knew he was embarrassed about being seen waking up from a nightmare and it had took a lot of courage for him to ask her to stay, so she wasn't surprised that he couldn't bear to look her in the eye right now. But still she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

Once the car was finished and finally up and running, with new number plates and a new paint job so no one could tell it was a victim's car, Otis and Rufus decided to kick back and relax with some beers, they thought it would give Otis the courage he needed to face Alice.  
"Right!" Otis announced suddenly standing up, slurring and swaying slightly. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna see her"  
"Good on ya Otis, go get some" Rufus winked "And remember man, you're safe with her…I promise" Otis gave a nod, grateful for the advise and reassurance.

Otis found her in the kitchen with Mother Firefly cutting vegetables ready for their evening meal; he slowly sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist causing her to jump with surprise. She turned round and saw Otis looking at her over her shoulder; he nodded his head towards the direction of the stairs, silently beckoning her to follow him. Otis hadn't got a clue what he was going to say to her but he knew he had to say something; he had to stop being such a coward.

Alice followed him into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. Otis rubbed his face with his hands and turned round to face her and gave a deep sigh.  
"Alice we need to talk" He blurted out quickly slurring a little bit, looking like a rabbit in headlights. Alice's eyes opened wide startled at how panicked he sounded.  
"Okkkk, what about? Other than why you're drunk before late afternoon"  
"I…I want to work on this" He stuttered pointing repeatedly to himself and her. "BUT!" He said louder suddenly jumping at how loud he said it "We're going to have to go slow, I know I'm skittish, I don't know if you think I'm worth the time you'll need to put in…but that's how it'll have to go"  
"Awwww Otis of course you're worth the effort, your trust is worth all the time in the world to gain" Alice said softly, walking closer to him and raising a hand to touch his cheek.

Otis flinched out of the way of her touch, and swore out loud at how he had reacted. He scrunched his eyes shut and allowed her to touch his cheek.  
"There, you see Otis I'm not going to hurt you, not all touch means hurt" Otis made a purring noise and rubbed his cheek against her hand, enjoying the first ever affectionate, non painful touch he had received from anyone that wasn't the Firefly Family.  
"Just…just get on with it Alice, be quick like a band aid"  
"W…what?" She asked.  
"Make me feel good, before I change my mind, if we go quickly like ripping of a band aid maybe it won't be so bad" Otis drunkenly suggested.  
"Otis I don't think…." She protested.  
"For fuck sake mama just kiss me" He cursed, grabbing her by the back of her head and forcing her lips to meet his.

Alice muffled in protest against his lips but he held her firm, she knew this wasn't a good idea but he was insistent. God knows how much beer he must have had to make him act like this but the taste was strong on his lips. Still entangled together they staggered to the bed and flopped on top of it, Alice landed on top of Otis. Otis released her realising he was pinned down by her weight. Alice grinned down at him and bit her bottom lip seductively and started kissing his neck.  
"Hnn mama" He moaned, Alice reached down and stroked his crotch, that's when Otis started to panic. "Mama, mama get off, mama stop" He panicked, he wasn't in control, he was pinned, she had power over him if she wanted to hurt him now she had the opportunity, he was at her mercy.  
"Shhh it's alright Otis" She tried to sooth him but he was too frightened.  
"Fuck mama; get OFF!" He yelled grabbing her and flipping her off him, onto the bed.

Otis frantically stood up, out of breath, red in the face and flustered. He tried to calm his beating heart. Dammit, and damn him for his stupid drunken ideas going quick like ripping a band aid off hadn't helped at all. He looked down at Alice looking wide eyed with shock at how quickly things had turned bad. She knew he was skittish but she never knew he was as bad as that. His face flushed red with embarrassment and shame, knowing that Alice now knew how messed up he was and embarrassed at acting that way in front of her. He couldn't look her in the eye and couldn't think of anything to say to her, all he knew was he had to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

Otis stormed across the yard to the garage, grabbing the first long instrument he could find, a metal crowbar.  
"Shit, fucking dammit ahhhhh!" He yelled, raising the crowbar over his shoulder then smashing it onto the car over and over again.  
"Otis, what the fuck Otis stop!" A voice growled behind him, suddenly a strong bear like hand grabbed his wrist midair. "Otis what the fuck, Jesus what's wrong with you?" Rufus yelled.  
"I fucked up Rufus" He panted out of breath "Alice came onto me and I fucking freaked, I panicked and legged it" Otis turned round and saw Rufus's furious face.  
"Otis, Otis stop please, its ok I understand" A soft voice pleaded behind them, it was Alice in her nightgown.  
"Otis, you're fucking crazy, you fucking smashed up my car and you ran away from THAT!" Rufus yelled pointing to Alice "I would jump into bed with that the first chance I got" Rufus slurred slightly, he too had had a lot of alcohol when he and Otis had drank together.  
"You need to get your grip together man and do something with her or I will" Rufus threatened, Alice stood there shocked with no clue on what to do to defuse the situation. Once Rufus and Otis started their arguments there was no stopping them, both of them had too much testosterone and their arguments always came to blows no matter how close they were.

Otis growled with anger and launched himself at Rufus, he was angry and betrayed that Rufus would say something like that; he knew how much he liked Alice. He had opened up to his brother about it and now he was using it against him.  
"Guys, stop, stop it!" She shouted, watching punch after punch.  
"Bring It little man" Rufus growled, giving Otis a hard shove knocking Otis of balance, causing him to fall gave a scream as he saw Otis fall backwards straight onto a garden rake that was lying on the ground. It pierced the side of his thigh and the tip was now poking out the top. 


End file.
